James and Lily : Their Story
by raemie
Summary: The importent moments in James and Lily's life untill they died wrote here in memories of James and Lily and their life together from childhood to Adulthood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I dont own any of the charaters , places , names , or objects mentioned in the story other than the ones I have created myself.

Title James and Lilly : " Their Life story "

JAMES

" James Potter come here this instant " bellowed a voice from the kitchen.

James sighed and dropped the snitch he had been playing with and hopped off his bed. He sauntered down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to face his Mother.

" James Potter " she began.

" Reporting for duty Madam how can I help you?"

" Dont give me cheek young man. Or I'll set you some real work to do that involves no magic."

James nodded and sat down.

" Sorry Mum " he smiled.

" James I just got your report card."

" Are my results bad?" he asked a little shocked.

" No " she replied. " However it say's here you have been misbehaving in school again and so has Sirius."

James smiled. " Ah thats nothing Mum. It's just harmful stuff. I bet Filch wrote that ... I wouldn't be surprised."

" It say's here. Mr Potter and Mr Black taunted a Mr Severus Snape and hung him upside down with an illegal hex not permitted in school."

" Oh yeah " said James smiling thoughfuly. " I had forgotten about that."

" JAMES " yelled Mrs Potter. " You assaulted a student."

" No Mum. I wouldn't call it assault."

" Oh really and what would you call it?"

" Self defence Mum."

" Self defence eh... yes okay and tell me young man. What entitled you to use this so called self defence against... whats his name again. Let me see , ah yes...Severus Snape."

" He insulted another student. He called her a foul name , disgusting and insulting."

" And tell me James did you always only tease this boy when he provoked this other student?"

James remained silent.

" I thought not " said Mrs Potter.

" Snivellus ... I mean Severus Snape isn't nice Mum."

" Oh really James and I suppose taunting him and making a spectacle of him in front of his schoolmates will make him nicer will it?"

James looked at his shoes. " He always makes snide remarks towards us Mum."

" And I would have thought an almost seventeen year old young man could have handled a few childish remarks."

" They aren't childish Mum."

" James... please control yourself and Sirius. For gods sake you are head boy and academicaly good. Do you want to throw everything away by behaving badly at school?"

" No Mum."

" Well then do something about it. I bet Lily Evans has her head set on this year and the importent NEWT exams you will be taking towards the end of it. I bet she doesn't waste her time teasing that boy or acting like a four year old who has been let loose for the first time. Honestly I've had so many letters telling me about you running around with Sirius like you own the school and going on little adventures. Tell me does Lily see this boy Severus the same way as you do?"

James looked at her and said nothing.

" Oh " said Mrs Potter. " I see... I think I realise exactly whats going on. This other student that the boy Severus insulted. He didn't call the student a Mudblood did he?"

James nodded.

" And this student. It wouldn't be Lily Evans would it?"

James nodded again. " She defended him and then he turned around and insulted her."

Mrs Potter nodded and turned towards the window and waved as James Father walked in.

" Just stay out of trouble James and that applies to Sirius as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Lilly

Lily combed her long red hair and pulled on her gryfindor robes quickly. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents and sister were eating breakfast.

" Oh Lily it's lovely " her Mother said softly as she walked in.

" Thanks Mum. I love these robes and the badge looks really well with them."

" Head Girl " said her dad. " I'm so proud."

She blushed. " Oh Stop Dad. You're embarrasing me."

" I think it's stupid " said a dark haired girl at the table.

" What's stupid Petunia?" asked her Mother.

" All these magical stuff " she replied hotly.

Lily smiled. " Dont get so angry. I'm only showing Mum and Dad my robes."

" My Robes " mimicked Petunia. " It's not fair. Mum and Dad give you all the attention you want."

" No they dont " said Lily. " As soon as I am gone to school. You have them to yourself for the whole year."

" Stop this nonsense Petunia " said her Father. " Lily has the right to show us her things. With being... what do you call us again Love?"

" Muggles Dad."

" Right ... with us being muggles. We cant get involved in any activities that magical ones do... so we try our best to take interest in this."

" You are always buying her new things all the time. Howcome I never get anything new?"

" Thats riddiculous " cried her Mother. " I bought you a new set of clothes just the other day."

" Lily got a bunch of new stuff for school " moaned Petunia.

Lily laughed. " Well unless your school allows an owl , broomstick and a cauldron on their premises. I doubt you can argue that Mum should have let you buy some."

Petunia scowled. " You are such a freak " she muttered.

Lily sighed and began packing her trunk.

" I hate telling my friends lies " said Petunia. " Oh the reason my sister isnt here is because she is gone to France to a boarding school. When really she's in another world attending a crack pot school with a bunch of freaks."

" MY FRIENDS ARE NOT FREAKS " cried Lily and she pointed her wand. Petunia squeeled and jumped back.

" Lily please " cried her Mother and she glared at Petunia.

Lily nodded and lowered her wand. " Sorry Mum."

" And what about that ignorent Potter boy. Yeuch what a freak."

" James is not a freak."

" He is " said Petunia. " And so ugly too , untidy black hair , glasses and an awful smile."

Mr Evans silenced Petunia. " I think James is a very nice young man Lily."

" Oh yes " said her Mother. " I think he's rather handsome dont you? and so charming."

Lily smiled. " Yes ... he is."

Petunia laughed. " Freaks the lot of them. Honestly Mother. How can you defend such an abnormal creature?"

Mrs Evans slapped Petunia and pressed her face against hers. " My Mother was a witch and so was my sister and I loved them both very dearly. Why cant you do the same?"

Lily looked away and smiled at her Father who took her hand.

" I'll want to finish my packing Dad. So that I wont have to rush tomorrow."

He nodded and looked at his wife. Her face was still hot and angry.

Petunia stepped up and walked from the table brushing past Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

James ( The day before school)

James looked at his trunk and smiled satisfied.

" Well thats my packing done " he announced.

" James Potter already packed. Well if I hadn't seen it. I wouldn't believe it."

James smiled and threw his arm out in the air and pulled back an invisible cloak which revealed a tall boy.

" You know I should really stop lending you that cloak Padfoot since you sneak into my house anymore instead of using the front door."

Sirius smiled. " It was fun to see the fright you would get... but now sadly you are used to it."

" Yeah " answered James. " Really sad. My heart bleeds for you Padfoot."

Sirius put on a puppy doy face.

" Aw how cute " said James.

Sirius laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

" So have you got any word back from Lily yet about the head boy/girl thing?"

" No... not really. I wrote her a letter a few days ago. But I haven't had time to send it yet and my owl hasn't arrived back from her last journey. I expect she's resting over night. It was a long trip."

Sirius went through some drawers , grinning he pulled out a letter and opened it slowly. His eyes lit up and his face glowed with amusement as he read on.

" Well mate. I dont see anything in this letter to suggest a quiet talk about getting head boy."

" What? Hey Sirius put that down. It's private."

" Eh... this is good. Dear Lily. I got head boy and your head girl I see. Woh that sounds pretty good you and me dont you think. Seems like fate threw us together."

James snarled and snatched it from his grasp. " I'm still working on it " he muttered blushing.

" James mate. You've got to relax and play things cool and lets face it. After that little fiasco with Snivellus in our fifth year. Lily has been quite cold towards you."

" You think I didn't realise that?" muttered James.

" You need to be careful with these matters " said Sirius. " Say things slowly and think before you say them. Tell her she looks nice today or offer to give her a hand with her books. Dont go proposing or anything as you tend to take things a bit too far in the early stages."

" Well thanks for the advice Professor Black... but I'm sorted."

Sirius grinned. " Sure you are mate." He tossed his shoulder length black hair back of his face and gave a smile revealing perfect white teeth and a handsome face.

" Of course if you listened to me. Maybe Lily would go with you to the Yule Ball this year."

" Yule ball?"

" Yeah and I heard some other schools are coming. Should be fun really for those of us who have partners."

" Oh and I suppose you have a partner?" said James eyeing him.

" As a matter of fact I do " smiled Sirius.

" Really and who might they be and how much did you pay them?"

" Very funny Prongs " said Sirius. " Actually Laura Patil has agreed to come with me."

" Laura Patil " exclaimed James. " Not bad Padfoot and what about Lupin?"

" Lupin is far too shy " said Sirius. " However I happen to know that a certain Ellie Brown was enquiring after him."

" Dont push him " said James. " You'll make him feel sillly."

" I wont " retorted Sirius. " But I will help him. He's just so shy."

" What about Wormtail?"

Sirius laughed and faced James.

" I'd say he'd gladly have you as his partner James since he kisses up to you so much."

" Ah stop " muttered James.

" Well it's true Prongs. Honestly the guy worships the ground you walk on."

" Yeah well it's creepy you know."

" Sure I do... however you didn't seem to think so when Lily and the other girls were watching you back in fifth year."

" Ah come on Padfoot that was nearly two years ago. I'm in seventh year now."

Sirius grinned. " I'll break the bad news to Wormtail then. Poor guy losing out to Lily Evans. It's going to break his scheming little heart." Sirius let out a laugh and James grinned.

" Your twisted Padfoot " said James.

Sirius grinned. " Twisted but brillant " he added.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily

Lily heaved her trunk to her bed and began folding her robes and things neatly into it. She smiled suddenly as she thought of going back to Hogwarts this year and perhaps seeing James Potter there too. Things had changed over the summer. They had met in Diagon Alley a few times by accident and then sometimes they arranged to meet on friendly terms of course. James had really seemed to shine in her eyes this summer. She laughed it off ... of course. It had to be the sun rays affecting her head. At the time she would have believed that. Now she wasn't so sure.

She walked down the stairs into the living room where she had planed to ring her Muggle friend and say goodbye for the year. She had to agree with Petunia for one thing. It was diffificult trying to cover up where she went every school year. She opened the door and peeped in. Her Mother was on the phone so she walked outside and strolled down the lane while waiting for her Mother to finish.

" ...a total freak Susan. I'm going crazy in there. I hate the way my parents dote on her."

Lily hid behind a bush and peered towards where the voices were coming from. Surely enough it was Petunia and her two friends. Susan Gatehead and Lorena Whitehall.

" Well it cant be your fault Petunia. I mean you didn't choose your sister did you?"

" Of course not... but still you'd swear she was queen or something."

Lorena laughed. " Well whats with this private school she's always going off to. It seems unfair that she should go and not you."

Petunia laughed uncomfortably and blushed. " Trust me girls it's nothing much... just another school to hold freaks like her I expect."

Lily clenched her fists with anger. She stood up and walked past them making sure they knew she had heard it all. Petunia looked pale with embarrasment and shock as she saw her sister. The two girls giggled as they realised Lily was there.

" Look now Petunia " they whispered. " I think she heard you."

Petunia bit her lip and looked at Lily who had kept on walking by.

" Hello Lily " called Lorena in a false sweet tone. " Lovely day isn't it?"

Lily bit back her anger and kept on walking ignoring the calls.

" How rude!" exclaimed Susan. " She refuses to answer you Lorena."

Petunia grabbed her bag and stood up wiping bits of grass of her white summer dress.

" I've got to go " she cried suddenly as she raced down the lane after Lily.

Susan smiled and waved her off.

" Always told you that family were weird Lorena " she said quietly.

" I know " replied Lorena. " Even Petunia is a bit odd isn't she?"

Susan nodded.

Petunia flung open the door and raced into the living room where Lily was on the phone to her friend.

" Yes... thanks Marta... I'm fine and you? Thats good to hear... Oh really I'm sorry to hear about her Grandfather... was he ill? ... Ah I see...well at least he's at rest... No ... nothing special... I'm going back to school tomorrow so I thought I'd give you a call before I go. Yes Mum and Dad are fine thanks and Petunia... yes she's fine too."

Petunia hung her head in shame. Lily hadn't said one bad word about her.

" I will...and thanks for the lovely christmas gift ... you too Marta and say hello to your little sister for me... okay... bye...see you..." Lily placed down the phone on the receiver and looked up at her sister.

" Lily I..."

" Dont you think you've said enough? " said Lily.

" Fine " snapped Petunia. " If thats how you are going to be. You can forget it... I'm not saying another thing."

" Good " replied Lily.

" It's not fair " yelled Petunia at her. " Why you have to mess up our family. One mistake if you ask me."

" No one did " replied Lily. " No one did."


	5. Chapter 5

James

James waved goodbye to his parents and boarded the Hogwarts express with Sirius and Lupin.

Lupin looked at James who seemed to be in a world of his own.

" You look puzzled James " said Lupin.

James turned to him.

" Do I? Sorry Moony. I guess my mind is a little preoccupied with other things these days."

" Lily?"

James nodded. " Have you seen her?"

" No but I've seen Lucius."

" Oh joyful " exclaimed James.

" I meant I've seen them and so I advise you to watch out. I'm on prefect duty in a few minutes and I cant be here all the time. Please dont start messing while I'm gone."

" You sound like my Mother Moony."

" Someone has to."

James didn't answer but merely nodded.

" Thanks for the advice."

" Dont thank me " said Lupin. " Take it."

Sirius laughed. " Well this mood is catchy. Tell me has someone dropped a depression bomb in here because no one seems to be cheerful at all."

James looked at him. " I'm just thinking mate thats all."

" Plenty of time for that at school " said Sirius. " Meanwhile is it my eyes playing a trick on me... or is that your damsel in distress over there?"

James looked over to see Lucius Malfoy blocking Lily enterance.

" Why the..."

" Sit " said Lupin. " I'll take care of this."

" No " barked James. " Let me. I wont do anything stupid."

Lupin gave Sirius an eye who merely shrugged and chewed on an apple he fished out of his bag.

James walked over to Lucius and Lily.

" Let her pass Malfoy " said James.

Malfoy grinned and faced him. " Going to curse me are you Potter?"

" James " warned Lily.

" I thought not " sneered Malfoy. " Now you little Mudblood tell me why I should let you pass?"

James caught Malfoy by the robes and flung him against the wall.

" That would count as stupid I am guessing " said Sirius to Lupin.

" Let go of me Potter."

" James please " cried Lily.

James looked at her and nodded.

" You touch one hair on her head or bothar any other student on this train Malfoy and you'll have to answer to me."

" Oooh I'm so scared " said Malfoy.

" I'm head boy " said James. " One more move and I'll report you for assualt."

" Well Dumbledore has a trait for choosing favourites doesnt he?" sneeered Malfoy looking at Lily.

Lily breathed deeply and looked away.

" You can pass if you want to Lily " said James to her.

She nodded and walked by.

" Filthy Mudblood " muttered Malfoy.

Lily clenched her teeth and with her knees kicked Malfoy hard between the legs. He screamed and dropped to the ground. James let go.

" Ooops " said Lily and she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily

Three Gryfindors laughed and clapped when they saw Lucius on the ground.

" Not so tough now Malfoy " laughed Sirius.

Lily smirked and walked off. James ran behind her and caught her arm.

" Hey get of...oh it's you " said Lily.

James nodded and let go.

" I...ah...well thanks...for... you know... back there..."

" No problem " said James smoothing back his untidy hair. " Of course you didn't really need me after all did you? You pretty much handled him yourself."

Lily smiled. " Yeah but if you hadn't come I... I wouldn't have gotten the oppertunity."

" So...ah... how was your summer Evans?"

" Not bad " said Lily. " You?"

" Good now...good."

" Well I better go now and change? You want to join me?"

" Huh " cried James. " Hey Evans dont be getting so naughty. This is public transport."

Lily blushed. " I mean afterwards in my compartment with Molly and Alice. I didn't mean...oh lord you thought..."

James laughed and blushed.

" Well Sirius and Remus...I cant just leave ..."

Lily smiled. " Sure dont worry about it... I'll see you later James... I might come over in a while..."

He nodded and smiled after her as her red hair disappeared around the corner as did the familiar scent of flowers and perfume.

He sat down beside Lupin.

" Woh that Evans does have some kick " said Sirius. " Kabaaam " he said.

James laughed and even Lupin supressed a grin.

" Yeah well Malfoy was shocked too."

" Shocked. The idiot can barely stand I'd say."

" So did you rescue the fair maiden?"

James glared at Sirius.

" We talked yeah..."

" And?"

" And nothing. Cant two people have a conversation without others making accusations?"

" I didn't say anything " protested Sirius.

James waved the sentence off with his hand.

" Well dont. I dont want you messing up my chance with Evans okay?"

" Sure."

James smiled and ran his fingers through his black hair. He pulled a snitch out of his bag.

" Anyone up for a bit of catching?" he asked.

" Not that again " said Lupin. " Cant you two sit and read for a while?" he asked.

James laughed. " Nah... come on Sirius. One on one."

Sirius shook his head. " No I think I'll relax for a bit."

" Mind if we join you?"

James looked up and grinned. Lily , Molly Pewett and Alice walked in.

" Sure " said Sirius smiling at Alice.

" Come on in."

Lily sat down and smiled.

" So Evans " said James. " There's a Ball on in a few weeks."

" Really?" said Lily.

" Yeah " said James. " And I'm inviting you to come as my parnter."

Lily smiled. " I'll think about it Potter."

Molly smiled and Alice giggled.

Sirius looked at Lupin who was engrossed in his book.

" Anyways " said Lily. " Someone else may have asked me."

James turned to her. " Who?"

Lily tapped her nose. " Thats for me to know and you to find out."

James threw his snitch into the air.

" Got loads of practice over the summer. You can come and watch if you'd like."

Lily rolled her eyes. " Is that your idea of a date?"

James looked at Sirius horrified.

" Is that a trick question?"

Lily sighed and picked up her bag." I can see the castle. Come on girls we must get ready. See you later boys."


	7. Chapter 7

James ( 3 days before the ball)

" Oh god I've no partner " cried James.

" What are you talking about?" said Sirius. " I've seen plenty of girls try to attract your attention and you've just waved them off."

" But they aren't..."

" Aren't like Lily ... jeeez get a grip Prongs. When are you going to realise that she..."

" Doesn't like me... yeah thanks a lot."

" No you idiot. I was going to say when are you going to realise that she is waiting for you to grow up a bit."

James muttered and flung his snitch across the room.

" OUCH " yelled someone.

" Sorry Longbottom " cried James.

" Who is she going with anyways?"

" I dont know " said Sirius.

" Hey Evans " cried James across to her. " Who are ya going with to the ball?"

Lily frowned and returned to her book.

" Evans " called James.

" Mind your own business " she snapped. " Try doing some study."

" I've done my homework " he said. " But if you want to come over here and let me give you a hand with yours..."

" Oh please spare me " snapped Lily and she picked up her bag and left.

" Where are you going?" cried James.

" To the Library...away from you... " she yelled back.

" What did I do?" muttered James.

Sirius sat down.

" Hey Alice " called James.

A small pretty girl came over.

" You and Lily are best friends right?"

" Yeah James why?"

" Well I was just wondering... well you know with the ball coming up..."

" You want to know who Lily is going with..."

" Er...No... I actually... okay yeah..."

" I'm not telling you Potter."

" Hey Alice."

" What is it James?"

" Wanna come with me to the ball?"

" Sorry James. Someone already asked me."

" They did... who?"

" Frank. Well I better go see Lily."

" Longbottom " said James. " Damn it... she was my last hope."

" Why " said Sirius.

" Well now I've asked all my friends."

" Try the other hopefulls " said Sirius. " I saw plenty of pretty girls begging me to ask you to take them."

" James doesnt want to take them " said Lupin not looking up from his book. " He wants to take a girl who he likes and not just for the sake of taking her and getting a mere whim. Isn't that true James?"

James remained silent for the moment. " Right you are Moony."

" I can always ask my cousin for you James."

" Who's that?"

" You remember Nympahdora Tonks the cute little cousin of mine. Well she has an older sister our age in Ravenclaw. Oriane."

" Oriane sounds good " said James.

" So are you up for it?"

" Sure but I hope she is."

" She is Mate. She was one of the girls lining up to ask me to ask you."

Lupin sighed. " Whatever happened to commom decency?"

" Went right out of the ear it came in " said Sirius cheerfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily

"James was asking me who you were going with " said Alice to Lily.

" Was he now " said Lily. " And what did you say?"

" Nothing " replied Alice. " That whats you wanted isn't it?"

" Of course."

" James is going with someone else now."

" Is he?" said Lily a little startled.

" Yeah... I didn't hear who though."

" Well... I'm pleased for him."

" You dont sound it."

" Alice I dont get you or Molly or anyone else for instance. Everyone seems to think that if James or I date others. Its like a great scandal or something. I mean we have never went out together."

Alice nodded. " It's not that Lily. It just that you and James seem so perfect for each other."

" Yeah well... I wish I had a choice in that subject."

" You do " cried Alice. " And tell me Lily. Do you agree with what we are saying that you and James are perfect for each other?"

Lily didn't answer.

A smile crept over Alice's face.

" Your silence tells me you dont like him."

" I..."

Alice grinned. " Or else it tells me you do."

Lily laughed and threw a book at her.

" You do " cried Alice. " I knew you did."

Lily smiled. " I haven't said anything."

" It's only a matter of time " said Alice.

Lily picked up her books and walked towards the door.

" So he definatly doesnt know who I am going with?"

" Definatly " said Alice. " Infact he looks pretty annoyed by it."

" Excellent " said Lily as she swished back her red hair.

Lily looked at her watch.

" I dont believe it... we'll be late for potions. Come on..."


	9. Chapter 9

James

" I bet she's lying " said James to Lupin.

" Who?"

" Lily " said James. " I bet she doesn't really have a partner and she's just trying to make me jealous."

Lupin shook his head. " She does James. I heard Lucius Malfoy saying that some guy had asked Lily to go and that she had accepted."

" Please tell me the guy isn't a Slytherin."

" Nah... I doubt it " said Sirius. " I would have heard Regulas saying it then... he's a right old gossip. Idiot."

James sighed and turned towards him.

" You really should make amends with your brother Sirius."

" Have you lost it Prongs. He's a dark wizard and in Slytherin. He's..."

" Still your brother."

" James for too long I have tried to escape the dark family I was rared by. I dont want to be like them."

" Regulas will come around " said Lupin. " If someone helps him."

" Nah... he's too stupid Moony. He thinks the whole pure blood wizard thing is cool."

James shuddered. " Gives me the creeps."

" What about Snape?" said Sirius coldly. " You Prongs should make amends with him."

" No " said James curtly. " He doesn't deserve it."

" Either does Regulas."

Lupin raised his head. " The difference is James... Regulas has chosen a dark life... Severus is a tragic figure... a boy who I believe is treated cruely at home and shunned by his own classmates."

" How can you defend the creep " cried James.

" I'm not " said Lupin. " Severus is indeed dark at times... but he has not an easy life James. This I do know."

" How?" spat Sirius who looked livid as Snapes name was mentioned.

" My Parents know his Mother and she's a good woman " said Lupin. " His dads a violent man."

James muttered and turned away.

Sirius turned to James and Lupin.

" I cant accept Snivellus. He's bad James."

James turned his face away.

" We nearly killed him that day remember."

" He insulted Lily remember."

" We set a werewolf on him."

" He hates you James. He's so jealous."

" We tricked him and he nearly died."

James sighed. " I despise him... but lads we've done some wrong things and I think we know it."


	10. Chapter 10

Lily

" Well Longbottom any news for me?" muttered James as he sat in potions.

" Not a thing Potter."

James sat back angrilly. No one seemed to know who Lily's mystery partner was.

Sirius siddled over to him.

" Settle down then... I say settle down then class " said Slughorn as he looked across the room at his class.

" Well seventh years " he said in an awed voice that seemed to fill the classroom like an echo bouncing of walls. " Where to begin ... welcome back to Hogwarts. First I must take the time to thank those students who sent me little tokens of appreciation over the summer. I will not forget you my friends. Certainly not... if you ever needed a boost up the career ladder after Hogwarts just give me a buzz by letter. And how are you Miss Evans?" he said to Lily as she walked into the room.

" Fine Sir " said Lily blushing at being singled out. She took a desk nearest by the window beside Remus Lupin.

" Slughorn has taken quite the fancy to you Lily " said Lupin sweetly to her.

Lily laughed quietly and tapped him playfully on the arm.

" Actually I think it's because I'm not that bad at potions. He seems to gather students like cards dont you think? Take that Gwenog Jones. She's quite good at Quidditch dont you think. Already plays with the Holyhead Harpies at age seventeen. Funny how Slughorn likes her. Or look at that fellow Smith in Hufflepuff. His great Aunt is a distant desendant of Helga Hufflepuff. He's in the Slug club too."

Lupin chuckled. " Ah well... still it cant hurt to have a teacher on your side."

Lily grinned. " Easy for you to say... but something tells me... this guy benefits out of all of us eventually. He may even get tired of me."

" Really why. Did you not send him any token of appreciation over the summer?" teased Lupin gently.

" Very funny Remus. Actually its because if I'm seen in someones company soon... he may be a little turned of me. He doesnt like pranksters or messers."

" Who's company?"

Lily looked towards James but didn't say anything.

Lupin smirked. " But I thought..."

Lily cut him off. " I haven't said anything Remus. He still has a long way to go before I'll accept... but yes I do like him. I like him very much."


	11. Chapter 11

James

" Well Padfoot?"

" Well what?" replied Sirius.

" Did Oriane say yes or no?" asked James as they sat in the common room.

" Oh that... yeah... she agreed. Seemed pretty excited too."

" Right " said James.

" You dont sound too excited yourself Prongs. Oriane is one good looking girl. Dark hair... dark eyes and salow skin. Some would say she's the nicest of the bunch."

James nodded. " Yeah...well some would also say... I have a completly different opinion of what makes a girl attractive."

" Lily still going with the mystery fellow then?"

" Yeah... and whats with the word Mystery fellow? It's no big deal."

Lupin smiled. " It's not a big deal James. Now come on lets finish this Potions homework so we can get a start on that Transfiguration spell we were supposed to learn."

Sirius laughed with James. " Moony I'm going to Quidditch practice the minute I'm finished ."

" But Professor Mcgonagall said..."

" Ah come on Remus " snapped Sirius. " I'm sure Mcgonagall wants Gryfindor to win the cup just as much as we do."

" I dont think she will allow it not at this stage. It's our final year."

" And my final year as Quidditch Captain " said James. " Surely she can appreciate that too."

" The two of you are bright if you bothered to do your homework..."

" We still get good grades " muttered James. " So I dont ..."

" You dont what?" said Lupin as he looked up from his copy.

But James was not paying attention anymore. Lily had just walked in and from the look on her face towards the guy who was walking in with her she was having a good time with him. But James couldn't place him. In fact he had never seen the guy before.

" Hey who is he?" cried James to Lupin.

" Oh him..." said Lupin. " Thats the new lad...what his's name. Fredrick Munsel from Durmstrang... he moved a week ago actually... Nice lad...got put into Gryfindor."

James stood up and walked over. He would introduce himself nicely. After all he was head boy and manners were importent.

" Evening Lily " he said.

" Evening Potter."

" And who is this?" said James pleasantly. I'm James Potter by the way."

" Potter " said Lily smiling. " This is Fredrick Munsel."

" Ah Munsel said James. " Well I'm very..."

" He's my partner for the dance..."

James choked and pulled his hand away.

Lily smiled. " You were saying James?"

James gave her a scathing look.

" Lily darling I thought you were going with me..."

Lily scowled. " Dont be such a liar James...you know well..."

" And what about all the other boys you promised too? Aww poor Munsel here...sorry pal... but this girl has other things to do from what I hear."

Lily stamped on his foot and turned to Fredrick.

" Dont listen to him " she cried. " He's just a pain and annoying and a stupid boy."

Fredrick smiled. " Do not vorry Leely my sveeeeet girl...I know zat ee is just jealous of my luck. Gud nite Potter."

James sighed and stalked back to his seat.

" Time for Quidditch " said Sirius.

" Ah leave it " snapped James.

" Whats wrong...? " cried Sirius. " He's no big deal James right?"

James scowled and threw a cushion at him. " No big deal " he cursed. " Yeah right."


	12. Chapter 12

Lily

" Did you see how jealous James looked " said Molly to Alice as they walking down the hallway.

" I know " said Alice. " He looked livid."

" I feel sorry for him. It's obvious he likes Lily."

" Obvious " cried Molly. " Alice what planet are you living on. It's more than obvious. It's pure fact."

" Fredricks quite a cutie dont you think?"

" He's not bad. But still I dont see why Lily wont choose James."

" Hi girls " said Lily as she joined them. " Talking about me?"

Alice and Molly blushed and Lily laughed. " Pair of gossips you are both of you."

" So where's Fredrick?"

" In class I should hope " said Lily. " Which is where we should be now. So come on lets go."

" Lily I saw James this morning."

" Did you really?"

" He looks sad."

" Sad?"

" Yeah...dejected really."

" Aw how awful...well I'm sure he'll get over it...soon."

The door opened to Transfiguration and Lily and the girls walked in.

Fredrick smiled and pointed to his seat. Lily blushed and walked straight over to him. James muttered something that sounded like Durmstrang idiot and quickly looked away when Lily glared at him.

" Well class have we all completed our assignments for this week? I hope so..."

" Did you do Mcgonagall's homework?" said Molly to Lily.

" Yeah...you?"

" I managed to get it done last night. Yeah."

" Leely it's amazing this school. So big...and vast...I cud get zo lost ere " said Fredrick.

Lily smiled but quickly turned away when Mcgonagall gave a fleeting look that meant pay attention.

" So have you gotten everything ready for the ball? " asked Molly.

" Almost...I just need to finish the final details on my dress and I'm good to go."

" Me too " beamed Molly. " Arthur asked me yesterday did I want to go and I said yes."

" Thats great Molly " said Lily.

" I know...Oh Lily I've liked him for so long and now he has finally asked me..."

Lily nodded and looked over at James suddenly who was leaning on his desk moping.

" It seems you two were made for each other " said Alice as she leaned across.

Lily's heart ached as she watched James again. Made for each other she thought. Yeah...sure. He's such a arrogent idiot...and that hair style...But I like him...no I dont her head shouted... but her heart was yelling something else...it was madness as if her heart and head were at war and fighting on the oposite sides.

" I cant vait for zis ball Leely."

" Either can I Fredrick " said Lily. " It should be fun eh...?


	13. Chapter 13

James

" Stupid Durmstrang idiot. What does he have that I dont have?"

" Nothing " said Sirius. " Now can we go down and eat. I'm starving and here you are moping again about Lily Evans."

" I wouldn't mind Sirius... but he comes from Durmstrang...dark Wizard School...everyone knows that...who does she think she's impressing...it just makes her look bad you know?"

" And yet you still like her?"

" Well how can I not. I mean if she were to turn bad... I would be the only one left to see the true beauty left in her."

" Now you're making me sick. Come on James I'm hungry."

" And have you seen the way he bows for her and calls her sweet and all that. Why I want to kill him. If I had a chance I would do that too."

" Ah you are awake James " said Lupin walking down the stairs.

" Look at me Remus...can you see any reason why Lily would not want me?"

Lupin sighed and sat down. " Maybe if you have some breakfast you'll be able to see things clearer."

" Ah there's a man who has some sense " cried Sirius. " Come on James...breakfast it is."

James unwillingly walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall. He sat down beside Sirius who shoved a slice of toast into his mouth.

" Hungry?" said Sirius.

" No " he replied.

Lily was sitting across from them.

" Are you not eating?" said Fredrick.

" I'm not hungry " replied Lily sadly.

He looked at her.

" You are sad."

" No I'm not...Am Fredrick I must appolgise...I'm just very tired...I'll be much better later."

James looked at Sirius who sipped his drink.

" You need to move on Prongs."

James nodded.

" You are right of course." He looked at Lily. " I've trualy lost her this time and maybe it is time I moved on."

Lily looked over at James who looked away quickly. She turned shocked not expecting him to give her such a cold greeting.

" I've lost him " she told herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily

Lily smiled as she walked through the grounds during the weekend. It was warm and sunny and it was certainly not a day that should be spent indoors. She looked behind her and saw Alice running towards her...her robes flowing.

" There you are ...I've been looking for you for ages."

" Me? Why what's wrong Alice?"

" Nothing is wrong Lily... It's just Fredrick was wondering where you had gone to. You just took of this morning and left him by himself."

" Oh I'm sorry Alice. I woke up early and I couldn't resist going out into the grounds. It was so lovely. I hope Fredrick understood that."

" Dont worry. I told him. It's common practice for you to disappear like this this during the weekends. I just said you like the solitude in the morning."

" Thanks. Look lets go down by the lake."

Lily walked down with Alice and sat down just by the rock , when suddenly they heard laughing and talking.

" Oh James...dont be so naughty."

Lily craned her neck and stared in shock. A pretty girl was sitting beside James and clearly enjoying herself. James looked pleased too.

" Thats Oriane Tonks " said Alice with a clearly annoyed look on her face. She conciders herself to be the prettiest girl in the school I've heard. Wonder what James is doing associating himself with a thing like her?"

" Probably nothing I suspect " said Lily with a hint of bitterness is her voice. " I suspect maybe he's trying to look cool as usual."

" So Jamsie " teased Oriane. " Are you taking me to this ball or what?"

" Of course " said James. " Thats why I asked you isn't it?"

Lily muttered and turned away.

" She's not that pretty."

" I dont know Lily. I dont like her... but she has all the charactistics of a good looking girl. She's Blacks Cousin you know and sister to that lovely girl...you know her Nymphadora Tonks?"

" I do...she's a sweet thing..."

" Well from what I've heard...Oriane has a reputation for obsessing about her beauty and connections with other high profile people. Her Father's a muggle you know and her family have been wiped out of the Black Tapestry. But Oriane has been since trying to worm her way back into it... by sidling up to Sirius Blacks Mother...the crazed pure blood one."

" I see so she is ashamed of her Mothers betrayal to the Black Family?"

" So it seems."

" Tell me again James."

" You are very pretty Oriane " said James wearily.

Lily grimaced. " Well they are perfect for each other then " she muttered.

" Lily dont be so cruel...I would worry about James being stuck with a witch like her...Oriane is a nasty piece of work and I suspect she will drop James soon enough when she tires of him."

James lazily kissed Oriane on the cheek but when he caught Lily's wandering eyes...he hugged her and pinched her cheek affectionaly. Lily muttered and stood up.

" Alice I've had enough of this fresh air. Lets go back inside."

Fredrick met her suddenly as she turned and Lily caught hold of him and kissed him hard as he took her hand. Then turning and smiling at James shocked face she sauntered off and left the grounds.


	15. Chapter 15

James

James joined Sirius and Lupin at the dinner that evening when Oriane siddled in beside him. Lily sat across from them with Fredrick.

" No...no sweetie " said Oriane as James picked up a treacle Tart.

" Hey give that back " muttered James.

" No no...it's not good for you at all. No try these Vegetables instead...yes ...mmm lovely arent they? They are so much better for growing boys than those nasty sugery treats."

Sirius sighed as James dropped the tart and munched sadly on a carrot stick.

" Cant you back off for a while Oriane?" growled Sirius. " James , Remus and I would like some time together as best friends for a change."

Oriane scowled. " I am Jamsie's best friend Sirius. In case you haven't noticed."

" You're not a lad..."

" And you are just plain rude and jealous."

James gave Sirius a sympathetic look. Sirius growled and slamming his plate back on the table , stormed from the hall. Lupin rose too.

" Hey Moony you're not leaving me too are you?" muttered James.

" Sorry James...well see you later okay? " said Lupin sadly with a hint of regret in his voice.

" Oooh not very nice was it?" simpered Oriane. " Well no worries James. I'm still here."

" Yeah " muttered James. " Great."

Lily gave James a look of geniune sympathy and he feeling so down in himself forgetting he was suposed to act like he didn't care anymore gave her a faint smile back. She smiled at him.

" Hey Sister get your own partner " snapped Oriane.

Lily looked at her startled.

" Dont speak to Evans like that " snapped James.

Oriane looked shocked. " But Sweetie...I was only trying to..."

" I dont care what you were trying to do...just have some respect for my friends okay?"

Oriane nodded.

James sighed and picked up his bag.

" I'll catch you guys later " he said to Frank Longbottom and Arthur Weasley. " Quidditch Training at Seven."


	16. Chapter 16

Lily

Alice walked down with Frank , Molly , Arthur and Lily to the pitch.

" I better go get changed " said Frank to Alice. " Coming Arthur?"

" Yeah ...see you later " he called back.

" Are you alright Lily?"

" I'm fine Molly."

" That was something at dinner wasn't it. The way Oriane treated you."

" I was impressed with James " said Molly. " The way he stuck up for you."

" Yeah well...he was just being a friend thats all. Gryfindors stand up for Gryfindors...it's nearly always been that way."

" If you say so " said Alice smirking.

" Hey there go's James " said Molly.

" Woh look at him fly " cried Alice.

James flew out onto the pitch and began giving orders.

" LONGBOTTOM FLY SOUTH OF THE PITCH. WEASLEY HIT STRONGER...YOU CANT EXPECT THE OTHER BEATER TO BE WEAK ...HE WONT BE..." James caught sight of the snitch and within seconds had caught it with his hands. Lily without realising it clapped and cheered loudly. James turned suddenly and with seeing her...beamed and nearly fell of his broom. He gave a grin when he saw her smiling face.

" HEY YOU! came a nasty voice.

Lily looked over at Oriane desending from the steps.

" I'm warning you Missy. Potter is my partner for the dance and so keep your dirty Mudblood hands off him got it?"

" How dare you " cried Lily.

" Dont speak to me you Mudblood. Just listen. I will do everything in my power to be with Potter , if you even try to stop me..."

" What's going on here?"

Mcgonagall had stepped out from the shadows.

" Nothing Professor " said Oriane sweetly. " Lily and I were just having a chat."

" Is this true Miss Evans?"

" Ah yes Professor " lied Lily.

Malfoy walked by with Narcissa and Severus Snape. Lily looked away as Snape passed... but for a second she detected a hint of remorse in Snapes eyes.

" Good evening Severus " she said softly to him.

Snape looked taken aback and he quickly glanced at Malfoys and the other Slytherins shocked faces. Bellatrix Lestrange let out a gleefull laugh.

" The Mudblood actually spoke to one of us."

Lily didn't flinch but stared determined at him.

" Evening Lily " he muttered discreetly and he walked off just as quickly as he had come.

" I've always thought there was something strange about him " said Alice.

" I think he fanices Lily " said Molly.

" What?" cried Alice. " Are you mad? He called her a Mudblood two years ago."

" I think he is jealous that everyone loves James...he was so mad to be riddiculed by him in front of Lily that he called her that...dont you remember how Lily had tried to help him and then James mocked him for that. There's something about that lad and I think it involves you Lily."

Lily shook her head. " He doesnt seem to fit in with those Slytherins or belong with them and yet I feel he would not fit in with us either...he seems like a lone character actually...stuck in a lonely life. I can only feel pity for him now...even if my feelings of anger at him were high that day two years ago."

" Did you hear him ranting on about James nearly killing him?" asked Molly.

" Yes but I heard also that James saved him too although they refused to tell us how or what happened."

" Those two have always hated each other... they will never agree or come to reconsile."

" No good can come out of this " sighed Lily.

" Severus Snape is a dark Character " said Molly.

" I think " replied Lily. " Had we shown him the goodness that people can show to each other and the kindness people can treat each other with...maybe he would not appear so dark after all."

" Well he's always seemed dark to me and not very sociable " said Alice.

" A plant if left in the dark " said Lily. " Will slowly wither and die and all that will be left is the dark rotted remains of once a good bright plant. However the plant that is left in the sun and soaks up all the light and all the water grows to be the most colourfull plant of all. Severus Snape has lived in the dark...been taunted and deprived of friendship and love. If he turns out to be cold and maybe dark...we can not blame him entirely. We had the power to help and we didn't. It is us who blocked the sun from getting through and us who deprived that boy of friendship when we could have given it to him.

Alice and Molly stared at her. Lily smiled. " I had a long summer and a lot to think about. I had plenty of time to mope about myself...feel pity at my misfortunes and cry because I was insulted by him. But then I looked at him and wondered what made him so bitter and unhappy to turn around and call me that. I searched and found a boy who no one really knows anything about...a boy who has no real friends at school...a boy who clearly is bright but is taunted when he excells at something... we can call him a bully if you want... but then what do we call the people who taunt him and hurt him. How can we call him a bully when all he does is defend himself against the people who torture him for fun?"


	17. Chapter 17

James

" Did you see the way she tackled Lily?" cried James as he paced the common room in a hurry. " I mean she was nearly insane...her eyes were blazing...her hair was standing on end...she looked half crazed...I've never been so shocked..."

Lupin nodded and returned to his books.

" And her yell...why I think I jumped back nearly ten feet... and I got so mad...but you cant blame me can you? I mean she was just awful...Hey Moony...what did you think? Moony? Hey are you listening to me?"

" Hmm Sorry James...what did you say?" said Lupin raising his head from his book.

" Oh Never mind " muttered James.

" If it's in connection with that female friend of yours Oriane...well then I agree with you...she acted terrible at dinner yesterday...she humiliated Lily and made a show of you..."

" Great now I feel so much better."

" You asked my opinion James and I gave it to you."

" Yeah I know...What can I do now Remus? Lily must be furious with me...to think I would go out with that girl and then she turns around and insults Lily."

" You didn't seem to be this way yesterday down at the lake...infact you were all over her yesterday."

" I was trying to make Lily jealous Moony and now I see it hasn't worked. She clearly likes this Fredrick guy and I give up. Now I'm stuck with this girl who wont let me breathe without her having a say in it. I've lost everything."

" You haven't lost everything " said Lupin.

" Oh yeah " muttered James throwing an puzzled eye at him. " What do I have left thats any good?"

" Your Friends " said Lupin harshly.

James bowed his head in shame. " You're right ...I'm sorry."

Lupin suddenly becoming aware of the unusual and not frequent bite in his tone lowered it and spoke softly.

" Maybe you should reconsile with a certain friend of your's before you really do lose him."

" With Sirius?" James sighed and turned his head. " Whats the point...Sirius is as mad as hell with me and I dont know what to say that will make it better."

" An appology would be a good start."

" You know this really doesn't help Remus."

" I thought it would James...accepting you were in the wrong always is a good way to sort out problems."

" But I didn't do anything wrong."

" Well that creates the problem James."

" I ...this isn't fair."

" James you should have supported Sirius yesterday when Oriane decided that she was more importent than your friends to you...you instead didn't speak."

" I gave him a sypathetic smile..."

" Oh come on James...you should have given him some back up...he's your real friend and he'd do far more for you than Oriane could even dream off."

" Was he really mad Moony?...I haven't seen him since dinner."

" He blew off some steam ...yes James... but deep down...I just think he's hurt...because he has been cast aside by his friend."

" I didn't cast...I didn't mean too...I better go appologise."


	18. Chapter 18

Lily

" Leely you have been avoiding me " said Fredrick as he walked through the grounds with her.

" No " cried Lily. " I'm not very good at hanging around. I like to keep busy."

" I was wondering " said Fredrick his eyes looking now at the hems of his robes.

" Yes?" said Lily.

" I was wondering if...if you would like to come to Hogsmeade with me this Saterday...there's a trip and everyone's going and I..."

" Sure Fredrick. Saterday."

" Really?" he said smiling. " Great...I..."

Lily attempted to smile back. " It should be fun."

" Well yeah..."

" Maybe Molly...and Alice would like to come too...I dont think Frank and Arthur will mind tagging along."

" Well actually I was sort of hoping it would just be you and I Lily " said Fredrick slowly.

" You and ...I ...ah ...yeah...sure..."

" I think it would be nice for us to get to...ah...you see...maybe know each other better."

" Of course...yes...it would be great."

" You can show me the area and..."

" I better go Fredrick...I have class to get to."

Lily ran along the corridor to potions as quickly as she could. She flung open the door and took her seat beside Lupin again.

" You just made it " he mumbled.

" I know " she replied. " I was talking to Fredrick and lost track of time."

" So...how is everything between you and Fredrick?" asked Lupin.

" Peachy " replied Lily avoiding Lupin's quizical stare. " Everything is just great...he's charming...sweet...kind..."

" Thats nice " said Lupin. " A guy should be all those things."

" How's dear Oriane and James?" muttered Lily.

" Lupin frowned slightly and inclined his head towards James who was burried in his book moping while Oriane clasped his hand.

Lily sighed and quickly changed it as Lupin looked at her.

" I thought you would be pleased to see James has found someone now " said Lupin.

Lily nodded. " I am " she lied. " I hope he is very happy just as I am."

Lupin raised his eyebrows.

" What?" cried Lily. " Im serious."

Lily looked towards Slughorn who has resided over her desk attempting to catch a few words.

" Ah Miss Evans...trying to share a few of your potions with Mr Lupin are you?"

" Ah...er...yes Sir " said Lily trying to look serious.

" Very good Miss Evans...I like students who strive to help others...five points to Gryfindor then."

" Riddiculous " muttered Malfoy as he sulked at his desk.

" Sorry Mr Malfoy " said Slughorn. " Didn't catch that...could you speak a little louder?"

" Nothing Sir " mumbled Malfoy.

" Now...can anyone tell me what is the main ingrediant required for Polyjuice Potion...in order to transform into a certain person?"

Lily raised her hand.

" Yes Miss Evans."

" A hair of the person you wish to transform into."

" Correct " beamed Slughorn. " And for five points for Gryfindor can you tell me how long it takes to create the potion.

" A month Sir."

" Excellent work Miss Evans...you can take another five for the sheer Knowledge."

The Gryfindors cheered and Lily blushed.

Lily nodded as Fredrick grinned at her. She turned towards James who gave her a quick smile. Oriane scowled and glared at Lily.


	19. Chapter 19

James

James paced up and down the common room until Lupin came in muttering.

" It's freezing out there James."

" Is it?"

" It sure is...I think the winter weather has come early."

" Hmm " was all James managed to say.

" Hungry?"

" No...I had dinner ages ago...I think I'll get to bed early."

" Have you..?"

" No I haven't Moony and I'll get to it...I just...well Sirius hasn't given me a chance to say anything yet...he's been avoiding me for the past two days."

" I was going to say have you seen the notice board yet...because Hogsmeade's on this weekend...but I can see Sirius is on your conscience."

" Hogsmeade is on this weekend?"

" Yes... everyone has put their names down to go...I thought you'd like to know."

" Are you going?"

" Thought I might. You?"

" Well if you and...if you're going ...I'll go too."

" Sirius would love to go...if you bothered to ask him...he'd come with us."

" I'll see what I can do."

" You can do a lot...if you put your mind to it."

" Thanks for the advice " muttered James.

James wandered upstairs and walked into the Dormitory. Sirius was sitting by the window. He turned suddenly as he saw James.

" Oh...it's you..."

" Sorry I didn't realise you were up here...I thought...I'll go now..."

" No stay...you're not bothering me...it's everyone's dormitory."

" Nah...it's okay...I've got homework to do anyways."

Sirius turned away.

" Sirius?"

" Yeah?"

" I've got to appologise...I was out of order...I should have supported you as a friend and instead I turned by back on you and on Lupin...but mainly on you. I'm sorry."

" Sticks and stones mate...no big deal."

" I think it is a big deal."

" Oh yeah...do you? How's that?"

" Well I figure if you weren't mad at me...you wouldn't have been avoiding me for the past few days."

" I wasn't mad at you " growled Sirius. " I was just staying out of you and Orianes way. I didn't realise what a complete whacko she is...dont you see how crazy she is?...she hurts people who stand in her way ...Remus and I dont want to be part of that."

" Yeah I've noticed."

" Still talking her to the dance?"

" Well I've got no choice do I? She even decides what I eat Sirius...I think she would have hit Lily the last day if I hadn't stepped in."

" I'm sorry for pairing you two up...I just thought it might make you feel better about not getting Evans...If I had known she was a lunatic..."

" It's not your fault Padfoot. I should never have acted so desperate anyways...Lily has the brains you see...she doesn't like me because I act like a fool and think it makes me appear cooler than everyone else...I can see she was right."

" Dont be so thick " snapped Sirius.

" What?"

" Lily adores you " snapped Sirius. " Yeah you are a tad bit bigheaded...but she has always liked you...I've never seen two people who were more perfect for each other."

" Well I've no chance now."

Sirius jumped down from the window and walked over.

" Maybe it's time you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and got on with life...otherwise this is going to haunt you forever."

James nodded. " You're right Padfoot. Thanks."

Sirius nodded. James smiled and gave him a clap on the shoulder. Then the two friends broke the ice by giving each other a quick hug and pulling apart just as quickly.

" Friends?" said James extending his hand.

" You bet " laughed Sirius accepting it with a grin.


	20. Chapter 20

Lily

Lily walked into the common room by herself the next morning. She smiled at James who smiled back and began to walk towards her. Her heart began to race. When a hand touched her shoulder.

" Leely there you are..." said Fredrick. James backed off and when Lily turned around he had gone. Cursing under her breath she turned to Fredrick and faked a smile. " Hi."

" Ah Leely so are you ready to go to Hogsmeade now?"

" Now? This minute?"

" Yes...why it is perfect to go now."

" Fredrick it's 8.30am...I'm not going to be ready till at least 12.30pm... I haven't eaten...bathed...or even brushed my hair...I need time."

" But..."

" Fredrick we have all day and anyways students aren't permitted to leave the grounds until 11.30am...so we would be breaking rules..."

" Hogwarts has so many rules...it is so restrictive."

" Well it's the way things are " said Lily. " So you either comply with them or not...the result is always the same...those who dont obey the rules here dont last very long...those who do...go on to better things..."

" And what about that boy Potter?...he I believe has never obeyed a rule..."

" James is my friend " snapped Lily.

Fredrick looked horrified. " Forgive me Leely...I did not mean it that way...I just meant he plays many jokes...I am sorry...I was not trying to be cruel."

Lily nodded. " Forget it...I'm sorry Fredrick...I'm just a little edgy this week thats all."

" You sound sad Lily...have I done something...something I said maybe?..."

" No...It's nothing really...come on ...cheer up...I'll go get ready...and then we can go...okay?"

" Okay Leely."

Lily smiled and ran off up the stairs to get ready.

Alice and Molly were waiting.

" So going to Hogsmeade?"

" Yeah " replied Lily.

" Cant wait till tomorrow " said Molly.

" Why?" asked Lily.

Molly and Alice stared at her shocked.

" What?" cried Lily.

" The dance silly..."

" Oh...yeah...the dance...should be fun..."

Molly looked at Alice and then at Lily.

" It is...supposed to be fun...if you're going with the right person."

Lily glared at her. " Well then it's a good thing that I am then. Isn't it?

And without another word. Lily stormed out of the dormitory and downstairs to the common room.


	21. Chapter 21

James

James sat in The Three Broomsticks with Sirius and Lupin. He gulped down his drink and then beckoned for another. Wiping his brow he leant against the table and looked over the Daily Prophet.

" Anything interesting?" asked Sirius casually.

" Not really...unless you have a fondness for Backfiring Broomsticks and Goblins gone wrong stories."

" I'll pass " muttered Sirius. " Hey look at that " he said suddenly.

" What?" said James lazilly.

" On the front cover " cried Sirius. " How could you have missed that?"

James turned over the paper and looked at the heading.

Murder of Muggleborn Wizards and Witches. Ministry fear a rising power beyond their control.

" Yikes " said Sirius. " Read that out James."

Last night...Aurors discovered the bodies of three Wizards and Witches who are believed to have been Muggleborns...this latest murder comes as no surprise to the Wizarding Community as reports had been made of an increasing dislike of the non pure blood of the wizard and witch race. "For some time" reveals an insider from the Ministry of Magic..."we have been aware of a certain wizard who has been recruting followers as part of a group. Calling himself Lord Voldemort...this Wizard has succeeded in terrifying the Wizard community and put some of the promising wizard families in our society in great peril. We do believe that these are not the only recent people murdered here this night... there could be many more and we expect ... there have been many in the past." The Murdered three as they are now known were three very sucessfull Wizards and Witches...we believe they were in fact oposing against this Lord Voldemort and were murdered for that reason. The dark Mark was in fact cast above the scene and Aurors are now attempting to trace it back. The Ministry of Magic ask's the whole Wizarding community not to panic in these difficult times... they ask that everyone remains calm of the situation and wishes everyone to know that they have it under control...Turn to page three for a full statement from the Minister of Magic.

" Have it under control " muttered Sirius. " Yeah right."

" If it's that Voldemort again " said James. " Well then they dont have it under control. He's a racist maniac."

" Dont you see " said Lupin looking up at them. " They are asking the public to remain calm because they know they dont have it under control...Voldemort could be anywhere...and that's what frightens them."

" Dad told me about his followers...they call them Death Eaters."

Sirius nodded...his face was pale.

" Are you okay?" asked Lupin.

" I know this already...my Father...my family...they support...well it doesn't matter now..."

" We know you are good " said James smiling. " You cant change who your family are...as long as you are good...thats all that matters."

" Regulas is one of them " cried Sirius. " I know...he...wants..."

James looked at him. " He's a death Eater? Since when?"

" This year...he...Father introduced him...they have a symbol...on their wrists and it burns...Oh James...he...my Brother..."

James looked at him. " What could you have done Sirius. You cant expect them to feel the same way you do...and you cant blame yourself for their mistakes..."

Sirius nodded. " I only discovered this...before I went to back to school...I heard it from my cousin Oriane...who heard it from my Mother..."

Sirius wiped his face with his hand. " Well thats enough of my moaning. I'm sorry...look at me...runing the day."

" Nah ..." said James. " I can see your worry..."

Lupin picked up his drink and sipped...tilting the glass downwards he looked at James.

" Well here's something that might brighten your mood."

Arthur Weasley , Frank Longbottom , Peter Patil and Kingsley Shaklebolt walked in and sat down at the table.

" Why the happy faces?" asked Sirius as he looked around.

" We drew with Slytherin " cried Frank.

" What?" cried James.

" Thats right! " cried Arthur. " Slytherin have the same amount of points in Quidditch as us...they slaughtered Hufflepuff and so did we...there's going to be a final and we're in it...against the Slytherins...winner get's the cup Potter."

James smiled. " Well then we'll have to do better than our best. That means training tomorrow."

" Cant " said Kingsley. " The ball is tomorrow."

" The next day then " said James.

The lads smiled.

" Drinks all round then " said Sirius brightly. " I cant wait to see the light go of on the Slytherins faces."


	22. Chapter 22

Lily

" Lily you look beautiful!" exclaimed Alice as she saw Lily fasten the clasp on her blue dress for the ball.

" Thanks Allie " said Lily. " Look at your hair...it's stunning...how did you..?"

" Oh this " smiled Alice. " Molly showed me a great straightening charm...two minutes and it was as straight as a tie...no problems and no frizz."

" Can you fasten that clasp on the back please?" asked Lily.

" Sure...so did you have a good time with Fredrick yesterday?"

" Yeah...it was fine..."

" You dont sound so..."

" Look Alice...cant we just get ready now...we have only ten minutes to finish up."

" Sure Lily."

Lily nodded and walked into the common room where Fredrick was waiting.

He smiled as he bowed slightly and pulled his blue robe across. Taking Lily's hand he led her into the great hall.

James watched as the couples came in. He saw Lily and mouthed " Wow " to her as she walked in. She smiled and blushed.

Oriane grabbed James and led him up to dance. He followed sadly and attempted to dance but couldn't keep his eyes of Lily.

" What are you looking at James?" barked Oriane.

" Nothing " he replied.

" You haven't said anything about my dress " said Oriane.

" Oh...right...it's er...erm...very nice."

" Nice...just nice...it's made from the finest silk in the world...it contains some of the most precious jewels in the world...and all you can say is nice."

James sighed. " I dont feel like dancing..." He broke away and went to sit down.

" Come back here James Potter. You are my partner and you will dance."

James pushed through the crowd and found Sirius with a girl. Sirius smiled at her.

" Give us two minutes Coral."

The girl smiled and wandered off.

" What's up?" asked Sirius. " Everything alright?"

" I'm just getting away " said James. " From her."

Sirius looked over his shoulder at Oriane who was calling loudly.

" Hide me " cried James.

" THERE YOU ARE " screamed Oriane.

" GO AWAY " cried James.

" What?"

" You heard him " snapped Sirius. " He has had enough of your bossy way's...now leave him alone."

Oriane snarled. " You dirty..."

" What's the problem?" came a voice. Professor Mcgonagall was standing over them.

" Nothing Professor " said James. " Oriane was just leaving."

Oriane sulked and stalked off.

Mcgongall looked at her as she left. " Wise move Potter."

Lily smiled as she danced with Fredrick. But inside her heart was aching and feeling she could dance no more. She broke away.

" I need some fresh air " she cried and ran out the door.

---------------------------------

Lily kept running until she passed the great hall and ran out into the grounds beside the lake.

The wind was strong and icy and Lily folded her arms across her chest as a gust of chilling air ruffled her dress. She gasped as it passed her.

Tears ran down her cheeks and her hair came undone.

" Leely..."

She turned around wiped her tears away with her hand.

" Fredrick I...it was so hot in there...come on lets get back ...the dance..."

Fredrick pulled her arm back.

" We cant go on pretending anymore Leely."

" Pretending? I dont under..."

" Leely I cant ...go on pretending that there is something between us...when..."

" Fredrick we better get back...it's cold..."

" I dont want to see you hurt Leely."

" I LOVE HIM " cried Lily. " I love James and I couldn't say it...I didn't want to hurt you Fredrick."

Fredrick nodded. " I know you do...and you haven't hurt me."

Lily cried as the tears rushed down her cheeks. Fredrick handed her a tissue.

" Thank you."

" Leely I'm sorry for standing in your way."

" No Fredrick. It's my fault...leading you to believe...I was selfish...and I'm sorry."

He took her hand. " You and Potter. You seem right for each other..."

" I wouldn't want this to end our friendship Fredrick. You are a really great guy."

He smiled and kissed her hand.

" It wil never end our friendship. I like you Leely...we will always remain friends."

Lily turned. " I sorry ...I've ruined the night..."

" No " smiled Fredrick. " I'm glad this has happened...now we can be so much more comfortable with each other."

Lily nodded.

" If you dont mind Leely. I will go back inside...a pretty girl has caught my eye and perhaps I might dance with her."

" Please do " said Lily.

" Will you join me Leely?...it is cold out here."

" Actually I might stay...there are a few things I need to think about."

Fredrick bowed and kissed her hand again.

" Goodnight Leely."

She smiled.

Lily sighed as she sat down on a rock and cried softly.

" Lily."

" Fredrick please...JAMES!"

James smiled at her.

" You're alone here..."

" I didn't feel like dancing."

" You've been crying. Are you alright?"

" I'm fine. Where's Oriane?"

" Gone far...far...far...away I hope " muttered James.

Lily laughed. " That bad was she?"

" You have no idea " muttered James.

" I think I do " said Lily.

" And Fredrick?"

Lily sighed. " Things didn't exactly work out between us."

" Hey did he dump you...because he has no right..."

" No...no I...finished the relationship."

" Really?. Is there anything I can do?"

" No...it's over..."

James nodded.

" You're going to freeze Evans...here take my coat."

He walked over took of his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. He looked into her pretty green eyes and her shinning red hair. Lily looked up at his handsome face and found herself running her hand through his thick black hair. James smiled...Lily blushed. Their faces brushed together and James kissed her softly on the lips.

Molly , Alice , Lupin and Sirius smiled from the doorway.

" Happy ending " smiled Molly.


	23. Chapter 23

James ( A few months later : The End of June)

Lily smiled as she rested against James knee. He looked down at her and smiled back.

" A few weeks left till the exam " sighed Lupin as he looked up from his book.

" Dont start " muttered Sirius. " I'm worried enough without you harping on about it."

" Lads " said Lily. " Dont bicker about it. I'm sure everyone will be just fine. We just need some quaility time to study."

" I'm surprised you two have time to study " said Sirius. " You keep yourselves busy enough from what I hear."

Lily laughed and threw a cushion at Sirius. James grinned. " Honestly you two...do I have to seperate you like kids?"

Lily laughed. " I'm sorry " she teased. " Do you forgive me Sirius?"

" I dont know " he laughed.

Lupin shook his head but James saw a smile appear quickly.

" Did I miss anything?"

" Ah Wormtail " said Sirius. " Look everyone the Rodent is back. Had a good holiday Wormtail...a lot of things have happened here? Creepy rat " muttered Sirius under his breath.

" Dont be so loud " muttered James. " He'll hear you."

" I dont like him very much " whispered Lily to James. " He scares me a bit."

" Lily it's an honour " simpered Wormtail his eyes watery and twitchy.

James looked at her as she gave a faint smile.

" Sucking up to James and Lily again are ya?" laughed Sirius. " Honestly you're obsessed with James Wormtail...we thought maybe last year during the time...when James caught the snitch...during the qudditch final...you'd give yourself a heart attack with all that clapping...and crying."

Wormtail gave a poisoness glare.

" That's enough Padfoot " said James. " Lily I'm tired...I'm going to bed now...see you in the morning."

" Goodnight " said Lily and she kissed him softly.

" Love you " she whispered.

" Love you too " he smiled back.

Sirius yawned. " I think I'll go too."

" Love ya Lils " he teased grinning at James.

Lily laughed. " Get out of here...you cheeky boy."

James laughed and shoved Sirius playfully.

" You better watch yourself " he joked.

" Sorry Prongs...just cant help myself."

James and Sirius laughed as they walked towards the dormitory.

Sirius looked back. He glanced at Wormtail and then at Lily.

" Lils you'd want to be getting to bed too " he said. He looked at Wormtails beady little eyes.

Lily picked up on it.

" Yeah...you're right...I'll go now...goodnight Remus."

Lupin stood up and walked towards the stairs.

" Night Lily. Night Peter."

Wormtail nodded and with his claw like hand gave a little wave and a sickening smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Lily( Day of the Exams)

" James stop kissing me " muttered Lily as she pulled away and looked at her book.

" But you are so beautiful " smiled James and he leaned in.

Lily snarled and pulled out her wand.

" Okay ...okay...sorry..." he grinned. " You're eyes are so nice when you are mad...they just light up and get so bright."

Lily smiled...but quickly dropped it.

" We have ten minutes till we go in...open a book for god's sake...you cant afford to screw up on this."

" I wont " said James. " I have it all in here " he said pointing to his head.

" I hope so " said Lily.

" You are so tight up."

" You are so relaxed for someone who's sitting an exam in ten minutes " snapped Lily. " Have you taken something?"

" God no...Lily...you know you cant cheat in these exams and I wouldn't...there's no point...everyone get's caught."

Lupin came over and sat down beside them.

" All ready Moony?" said James.

" I think so...I just cant get my head around this...Defence against the Dark Arts chapter in the book...it's so detailed and there's such little time left...why I...couldn't possibly..."

" Relax Remus " soothed Lily. " You're fantastic at Defence against the Dark Arts and you're only blanking because your stressed...dont go into the exam in a negative way...see it as a normal day when you are reading your Defence against the Dark Arts books you like...just pretend your answering questions to a friend...and you will be okay."

" Woh you're good " said James.

" Thanks Lily " smiled Lupin. " I'll try that."

" Any advice for me " smiled James.

" Yeah " said Lily turning her head.

" Really and what's that?"

" Try studying."


	25. Chapter 25

Lily

Lily took a big breath as she entered the Great Hall for the examination. She sat down in her assigned seat and took out her pens. James sat across from her, he gave a smile and crossed his fingers.

" Okay settle down " came the Examiners voice. " This examination will last two and a half hours , there is to be no talking during the exam and any questions you may wish to ask can be directed to me and only me. This exam is History of Magic...good luck to all of you...you may begin...NOW!"

Lily turned over her paper and glanced through the questions with ease.

" Okay " she told herself. " This doesn't look too bad... so I must answer eight out of the ten questions...okay...lets see."

Lily looked at question one.

Q1. Name the Goblin who started the Goblin rebellion in 1605. Describe why the Rebellion occured and write a brief account on the possible measures that could have been taken in order to prevent it.

Lily smiled. " I know this...I remember Remus was explaining this to me a few months ago. His name was Orgeo and it occured because the Goblins had been rudely thrown of their land when the Giants refused to return to the mountains."

Q2. Describe in Detail what substance the Giants of 1568 were most impressed with when presented with it by a Wizard. Name the Wizard and write an account of his discoveries.

" Aha...it was fire and the Wizard was Delagius Widdle."

Lily wrote her way through most of the rest of the paper. By the end she had managed not only complete her eight questions but attempted a ninth as a back up plan.

James smiled as he finished his.

" Not too bad Potter " he told himself. " Time is good...and you've managed to finish the paper in the amount given..."

Sirius looked at his and scribbled in his last answer. Looking over his shoulder...he gave James a no bother look and shrugged his shoulders.

Lupin was chewing on his pencil and looked to be in deep thought. But Lily relaxed once she saw a smile across his face and she knew he was okay.

----------------------------------------

" Well that wasn't bad now was it?" said Lily as they left the hall together.

" No it wasn't " said Lupin brightly. " I cant believe I panicked for nothing."

" How about you James?"

" It was grand " said James. Sirius?"

" Easy Peasy " said Sirius. " But I am thinking potions wont be as easy."

" Stop " muttered James. " I'm dreading it already."

Lily smiled. " It's not so bad...you know."

" Yeah easy for Slughorns favourite student to say that " said Sirius.

" I'm not his favourite."

" Sorry Lil's " said James. " But you are...Lily my dear how are you?" mimicked James.

Lily scowled. " Yeah ...well..."

James smiled. " Hey Lily I'm only kidding."

" I know " she said. " Now come on...let's get ready for that exam shall we?"

James flickered through his book.

" This should come up " he said to Lily. " The Draught of Living Death. Slughorn said it hasn't come up for nearly four years now. I reckon it's about time it did. I happen to know it."

" Yeah ...well dont get your hopes up " said Lily. " Many students have failed by only studying what they believe will come up on the exam. It doesnt always work that way."

James nodded. " Fine Einstein. Enlighten me with your tactics of aceing this exam."

" Consistent studying and revision is the key to success James."

" Yeah...I know."

" Look do you want to be an Auror or not?"

" Yeah...I do..."

" Well then buckle down...we have at least three hours till Potions...try and learn something within the hours."


	26. Chapter 26

James ( After the Exams)

" Well that's it " said James as he left the Charms exam. " Our Exams over and done with."

Lily nodded. " Only two weeks left here and we're finished. I'm going to miss Hogwarts."

James sighed. " Yeah me too. Still though...look at the bright side...we have the rest of our lives together now and well I was sort of hoping after we get the results that you would...you know move in with me."

Lily beamed. " Really...well...that sounds wonderfull...of course we'll have to plan ...but ...Oh James... of course I will."

James smiled and looked at Lupin and Sirius. " And you guys will have to room with us...the four of us together."

Lily laughed and pulled the three boys into a tight hug.

" Wont it be fun guy's?"

Sirius grinned and Lupin smiled.

" Lil's you're crushing me " gasped Sirius. " Cant breathe...must get air."

" Where will we live?" asked Lily.

" In Diagon Alley in an apartment " said James. " While we're training...afterwards we can find somewhere else."

" I hope we all did well " said Lily. " It would be awful...if this didn't work out."

" Dont say that " muttered James. " Of course we all did well."

Lupin nodded. " I didn't have any problems Lily."

" Neither did I " said Sirius. " And even if we did...we'd still be together...we're all mates...nothing is going to change that."

Alice and Molly came over.

" Hey Lily...we're going down to dinner now. Coming?"

" Yeah...sure...guys I'll see you later."

James kissed her forehead. " Dont let it be too late. I'll miss you too much."

Lily smiled.

" Oooh he is so cute " cried Alice and Molly as they walked off with Lily.

" We were right weren't we Lily?"

James blushed.

" Girls " he muttered. " So...gossipy and ..."

" Mysterious?" added Sirius.

" Yeah."

" Difficult?"

" Sometimes?"

" Wonderfull?"

" Definatly."

" Oooh he's in love Remus " cried Sirius. " What should we do. I know call a healer. Someone help...we must save this young man."

Remus frowned.

" Very mature Sirius.

Sirius laughed.

" Ah lighten up...anyways...come on guys...lets head back in and get some dinner. I'm starving."


	27. Chapter 27

Lily

" How long does it take for the exam results to arrive dear?" asked Mrs Evans as she sat in the kitchen.

" Well they always come towards the end of the August...so that should be any day now Mum."

Mrs Evans smiled. " You'll be fine dear...I'm sure of it."

" Thanks Mum."

The front door bell rang and Lily opened it. A young girl around sixteen stood outside.

" Hi is Petunia here?"

" Yeah " said Lily. " I'll go call her. Who shall I say wants her?"

The girl eyed Lily suspiciously.

" Who are you anyways?" she barked in a sharp tone.

" I'm her sister " said Lily. " I live here."

" No you dont. Petunia doesn't have a sister."

" Yes she does...my name is Lily Evans."

" How come I never see you around here."

" Who are you?" asked Lily.

" I'm Melinda Green. I live up there near the cross roads , moved here last year...as I said how come I never see you around here all year?"

" I go to school...boarding school " she added.

" Oh yeah " said Melinda she crossed her eyebrows. " Which one?"

" It's in France " said Lily. " I come home every summer and Christmas."

" Petunia never metioned you."

" Yeah...well...thats her problem..."

" Who's at the door?" asked Petunia as she came down the stairs.

Lily moved.

" Oh Melinda hi."

" Hi " replied Melinda. " Hey Petunia...this girl here is claiming to be your sister."

Petunia frowned. " Yeah... she is...er...is that okay?"

Lily glared at her.

Petunia muttered under breath.

" Goes to school in France does she?" said Melinda.

" Yeah...it's a boarding school."

Melinda eyed Lily.

" Do you want to come with me into the town? said Melinda. " Just you by the way " she glared at Lily. " Sorry hotshot...three's a crowd."

Lily muttered and felt like pulling her wand out.

Petunia nodded. " Yeah...I'll go."

" You cant " said Lily.

" Why not " snarled Petunia.

" You promised Mum...you'd stay here today...my results..."

" Oh to hell with your results Lily...like I care."

" Petunia?"

Mrs Evans came out. She looked at Melinda , sighed " Not today Melinda" and closed the door.

" I wish you wouldn't hang around with that girl " she muttered to Petunia. " She's a bad infleunce...bad record that girl..."

Petunia scowled and threw herself on the sofa.

" It's not fair."

Mr Evans looked over his paper.

" Come now...Petunia...your Mother's only being careful."

Suddenly there was a loud bag coming from the fire place.

" Deary me " sighed Mrs Evans. " Darling you really have to sort that chimney out. I think birds are nesting..."

" No Mum...dont stick the poker up... " cried Lily.

" OUCH " screamed a voice and Mrs Evans jumped back in fright.

A face appeared and then the torso. The whole body and face covered in soot. The person standing there...in slight discomfort from the poker.

" James " cried Lily running forward.

James Potter smiled at everyone and waved his blackened hand.

" Evening Mr and Mrs Evans " he said brightly.

Petunia muttered and looked away.

" Nice to see you too " said James.


	28. Chapter 28

James

" James...I wasn't expecting you " said Lily looking surprised.

" I know " smiled James. " Thought I'd pay a visit...I'm not interupting anything am I?"

" No " cried Mrs Evans grabbing James by the arm and sitting him down the on the sofa.

" In fact...you are very welcome to our home James. So tell me how are you?"

James looked flustered and put on the spot.

" Fine Mrs Evans...very well thank you."

" Good and the exams went well?"

" Erm...ah...yeah...not bad at all."

" Good and are you all prepared for the next big step?"

" Ah...next...what?"

" You're future dear...your job...life."

" I think so...the results...depend..well you know..."

Mrs Evans smiled. " You must be starving."

" No I'm fine...thanks."

" No you look famished...come on..."

" No really I'm grand..."

" Ah come on...a small bit wont kill you."

James smiled. " Oh alright...then..."

" Good well I'll get started on some dinner. Petunia I could do with some help in the kitchen."

Petunia stood up and glared at James. She walked out.

Lily and James sat by each other smiling. Lily blushing slightly.

Her Father sat in the corner reading the paper with one eye not focused on the paper at all. James looked over and slipped his hand into hers causing her to giggle. Her Father looked up.

" James...a walk maybe?" said her Dad suddenly.

" What? I mean yes Sir."

" Yes just a turn about the garden...Lily darling...your Mother could do with a hand in the kitchen. Off with you for a moment."

Lily sighed and got up. Looking at the pleading signs to stay in James eyes she left slowly.

James followed Mr Evans outside.

" Now then James..."

James looked up. He knew not what to say to this statement and apparently Mr Evans didn't expect an answer as he continued on talking.

" Lily has worked very hard in school these last few years."

" Yes Sir...I know...she is very bright."

" If these exams have gone well and I believe they have...she will want to get the best start in life that she can get."

James nodded.

" I dont want anyone holding her back."

James looked up frightened. " Sir I..."

" Now...Now James. I know you like my daughter. But I am asking you to do what is best for her."

" I would always do what is best for Lily Sir...I lov..."

" Lily tells me...you have requested that she move in with you?"

" Yes Sir I have."

" Have you arranged all this?"

" Yes I have..."

" And you think it wise that two young people with clearly strong abbitions move in together so early?"

" Lily and I want to be Aurors Sir...she expressed a wish to be with me too. We both want this."

" My Daughter deserves the best."

" And she will always get it Sir."

" I dont think it's wise James...you are only a boy and Lily needs a stable start in order to secure a future for herself."

" Perhaps Sir...but I love her...and she loves me. There is nothing I would not do for her and she knows that."

" And what if she gets ill Potter?...what if she cant support herself...or work or take care of her basic needs? What will you do then. Abandon her and find some other girl?

" Never " cried James his voice raised. " I would stay by her side from the moment she wakes to when she closes her eyes. Our love is forever Sir. You only ever find true love once in your life and I have found it. I know I have."

" And if I forbid it " said her Father. " Tell me what you will do then?"

" I am afraid I will not stop until we are together Sir. I would sneak to see her every night...every moment of the day my thoughts would only be of her and my dreams would be smothered with images of her. You cant stop this Sir...no one can stop the feelings that I have for your daughter."

" I think you have said enough " said her Father. " The dinner is almost ready."

Her Father walked away and he met Lily who was waiting worried at the door. He bent down gently to her.

" You've chosen a very fine young man my darling. He clearly loves you. I am very happy for you."


	29. Chapter 29

Lily

" Mum...have they...?"

" Not yet Lily...relax...when they come ...they'll come and that's that."

Lily nodded. " Okay...I'll just go...I'll just wait here by the window just in case."

" It's no big deal " muttered Petunia.

" Of course it is " said Mrs Evans. " These are Lily's results after all."

" Mine were good too " muttered Petunia.

" I know that " said her Mother. " But now it's Lily's turn."

" I'm going out " said Petunia. " I'll be back later."

" It better not be with that Dursley boy " said Mrs Evans.

" Why not?" cried Petunia.

" Well because I dont like him " said Mrs Evans. " He seems too strict and the way he treats poor Lily. Like she's not normal."

Petunia raised her eyebrows. " Yeah..well I like him " she said. " The difference is Mum...he is normal...so obviously he recongnises things that aren't normal."

" MUM...MUM LOOK " cried Lily. An owl had flown towards the window. Lily quickly opened it and let it in. It's a Hogwarts Owl " she said. " And look the letter has the Hogwarts mark."

" Well go on then " cried Mrs Evans. " Open it."

" Do I have to? I'm afraid."

" Do it Sweetheart...it's done and over with. Whatever happens , happens."

Lily nodded and ripped the envelope. She looked at it first , her face placid. Her Mother bit her lip nervously.

" Well?"

" I DID IT...I GOT ALL OUTSTANDINGS EXCEPT FOR ANCIENT RUINS I GOT A EXCEEDS EXCPECTIONS IN THAT!" screamed Lily.

Her Mother laughed and hugged her. I

" I have to talk to James" cried Lily.


	30. Chapter 30

James

James opened the small envelope that held his future. He looked at it for a few moments and then shrugged. Throwing the letter on the bed ; he lay back and thought about Lily.

Lily! Lily! Lily! What a wonderful name he thought. Everything should be called Lily. No correct that, he thought afterwards. Everything wonderful should be called Lily. Things like chocolate , Summer , sunny days and no homework. Yeah , he smiled. That would be good.

"So what did you get?" said Sirius climbing in the window.

"You know ," muttered James. "A decent result."

Sirius grabbed the envelope. "All Outstandings!" he cried. "Not bad , Mate."

"Ah leave it!" said James. "I don't want the world knowing."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Am...did James Potter fall and hit his head?"

"Look , " said James. "I think I finally get what Lily was saying. I'm a bit arrogant. I get that and well...I'm cutting down the bragging , okay?"

"Yeah , whatever!" muttered Sirius. "Anyways , rumour has it , Snivellus got all outstandings too!"

"WHAT?" yelled James. "That's impossible. I'm a hell of a lot better than that double crossing , greasy haired sneak!"

Sirius laughed. "Nah! I'm only messing with you. I haven't a clue what he got. But your reaction was funny though. Do it again!"

James cursed darkly and smoothened his hair with his hand.

"Oooh!" cooed Sirius. "Getting all dressed up are we?"

James sighed. "No! Can't get my damn hair to stay flat. It's driving me mad!"

Sirius grinned. "Lily think's it's cute!"

James smiled. "Does she?"

"NO , YOU FREAK! Now can we please do something. I'm starting to get old."

James grabbed his bag and stuffed a few things into it. Flinging it over his shoulder , he grabbed his results.

"I'm going over to Lily's. You coming , mate?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah , sure. Got nothing else better to do. Just as long as you two aren't going to spend the whole day huddled in a corner kissing. It's revolting. It's like watching a lion eat his prey. One bad move , Prongs and you'll have devoured her face.

"You're sick!"

Sirius grinned.

"Don't see why you don't have anyone , Padfoot. You're practially beating them off with a stick at school. Can't get near you sometimes."

"Ah yeah!" said Sirius. "Well guys like me need a bit of time off , you know. Can't be that good looking all the time."

James laughed and he opened the window.

"Uh...cant we just use the door," said Sirius.

"Sure we can," said James a devious smile on his face. "But this way is a hell of a lot more fun."

Chapter 31 will be posted shortly!

Raemie!


End file.
